


fact # 35: keith's friends with an alley cat

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (its high key mutual he accidentally learns), Alternate Universe - Cafe, Anal Sex, Barista Shiro, Cafe AU, M/M, Moving In Together, Smut, a short appearance by Pidge, first year anniversary, keith befriends an alley cat, keith's in his last year of college, shiro graduated 2 years prior, shiro low key crushes from afar, they adopt a cat, time skip, waiter keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Shiro’s not sure what he’s expecting if he’s honest. The larger part of him expects to find Keith sitting on top of a dumpster eating his meal because he feels he’s not welcome in the lounge. But instead he finds himself in the perfect position to look at Keith beaming up at a cat up on the fire escape.--Shiro sees Keith sneaking out back with some fish and follows to investigate. A couple of revelations follow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [ Inspired by this adorabubble fanart. Please RT & show the artist lots of love.](https://twitter.com/XuanPinku/status/821029147182931968)
> 
> [You can reblog the full set here. ](http://pinfuyu.tumblr.com/post/155765550774/cafe-au-shiro-is-a-barista-and-keith-is-a-waiter)

At first, the only reason Shiro pays attention to Keith is because he overhears some of the other waiters complaining about his behavior. That he sneaks good tips away from them, that he’s an asshole, that he starts trouble. As the store manager, it falls to Shiro to make sure to weed out the troublemakers.

 

For the next week, Shiro makes sure he’s present during Keith’s shift to observe. He realizes quickly, Keith isn’t one at fault. Sure his attitude with the customers can be a little brusque and sometimes he loses patience with the more difficult individuals who can walk into their little cafe. But he’s nowhere near as bad as the waiters make him out to be.

 

Rather, Keith is pretty close to a model employee. If he could figure out a way to interact in a more friendly way with their clients then Shiro knows Keith would be a shoe-in for employee of the month. But as it is, Keith is the picture of cool professionalism with all customers. Missing any attempts made to get his number, coldly kicking any and all assholes out, and doting a couple of their elderly clients.

 

After learning the truth, Shiro sharply berates the other waiters and takes a surprised looking Keith under his wing. “When I’m done with you, you’ll be rolling in tips.” he’d told the younger man (only two years younger than him, Shiro had read off his file and told his heart to quit it when it’d leapt in excited anticipation).

 

Keith had blinked, frowned, and said, “We don’t have individual tips. There’s the group tip jar.”

 

Then he pays attention to Keith because Shiro wants him to succeed. And under his tutelage, Keith blossoms. It takes a couple of ‘lessons’ where Shiro guides him on how to be more friendly with the customers and that makes a world of difference in their regular client’s opinion of Keith.

 

By this point, Shiro forces himself to come to terms with the fact that he’s harboring a crush on the younger man. If before his attraction was mostly physical, now it’s got a good dose of emotions mixed in as well. Because Keith is clever, tremendously so if he’s in his final year of the same program Shiro finished only last year. He’s sharp as a whip with a penchant for sarcastic quips that have Shiro ducking behind the coffee machine to hide his laughter.

 

It seems that Shiro learns something new about Keith every day. In the last week, Shiro has learned that Keith prefers simple but bold flavors in coffee, enjoys classic literature only if they’re adventure stories, is competitive to a fault, and his favorite flavor of ice cream is strawberry. Part of his learnings come from observing Keith and the other half from asking him. Which is how he learns a new fact about Keith. 

 

Shiro’s coming out of the employees lounge, having just pinned the new schedule up on the board, when he catches sight of Keith sneaking out of the kitchen with a plate in hand. It’s the furtive air surrounding Keith that makes Shiro hurriedly step back into the lounge. It’s not usual for the staff to have meals from the kitchen. So why would Keith be sneaking some away?

 

He closes the door, hiding behind it as Keith quickly jogs past him and towards the back door that leads into the alley. Once he hears that door open, Shiro sticks his head out just in time to see Keith walking out. He sees Keith look around him before taking a step to the left, hand letting go to the door.

 

Shiro manages to get to the door before it shuts. He waits a beat, palm pressed against the cool wood, before slowly pushing the door open. Shiro’s not sure what he’s expecting if he’s honest. The larger part of him expects to find Keith sitting on top of a dumpster eating his meal because he feels he’s not welcome in the lounge. B ut instead he finds himself in the perfect position to look at Keith beaming up at a cat up on the fire escape.

 

“Hey there! Look what I got.” Keith holds up the plate with a piece of fish on it, using his free hand to waft the scent up to the fluffy gray cat, who stand alert. “I managed to snag some fish today!”

 

It’s a scraggy looking creature with cute ears that flop forward. Shiro imagines it could be pretty if it was cleaned up. The combination of gray fur and green eyes is striking enough in its own right. It’s also a shy little thing, approaching Keith in hesitant little steps. But Keith is patient. He drops into a crouch as soon as the cat drops down to the ground, staying still as it takes cautious little steps forward.

 

Shiro finds himself holding his breath, anxiously hoping the cat will accept the meal rather than spurn it. Keith slowly tips the plate down, letting the cat sniff the meat. It lets out a gentle noise, a mix between a purr and a meow that melts Shiro’s heart. 

 

“It’s all yours,” Keith murmurs gently. A couple of strands of his hair escape, dropping to brush against the top of his cheekbones. Shiro’s fingers twitch with the desire to push the hair back behind Keith’s ear. But Keith remains seated, slowly and carefully lowering the plate to the ground once the cat starts eating. 

 

Once the plate is down, Keith moves to pet the cat. He manages to get a couple of strokes in before it retreats, the remaining fish in its mouth. Keith laughs softly as he watches the cat amble away. “See you tomorrow.”

 

As he straightens up, Shiro takes a hurried step back. His eyes fly around the small hallway, desperately searching for a place to hide before Keith opens the door and finds out Shiro’s been spying on him. There’s two options: hide in the inventory room or the employee lounge. Given that employee lounge is closer by two whole steps, Shiro scrambles for the nearest door.

 

He manages to squeeze in just in time. Over the rapid nervous beating of his heart, Shiro hears Keith step back in, scrapping his shoes against the mat.  _ Calm down. Calm down _ . He tells himself, closing his eyes to take some long, deep breaths.

 

Shiro’s in the middle of counting back from 10 when the door slams into his back, sending him flying a couple of steps forward. “Shit!” he hears Keith swear from behind. “I’m sorry! I didn’t realize someone was standing right behind the- Shiro? Shit, I didn’t hurt you did I?”

 

Rubbing the spot where the door handle hit him, Shiro turns around to face Keith. “Hey. No, I’m fine. Sorry about that. I uh. Kinda got lost thinking about something.”

 

“You sure?” Keith steps forward, worry clouding his handsome face. His hands hover in front of him like he wants to touch Shiro but isn’t sure if that’ll be okay. Which means he’s holding the empty plate out.

 

Shiro eyes it, and before his brain can stop it, his mouth is opening up to ask, “What’s with the plate?”

 

It’s like watching a magic trick. One minute the white plate is in front of Shiro and the next, it’s gone. But rather than disappearing into thin air, Keith’s whipped it behind his back. “Just taking it back to be cleaned. I uh. Decided to have my lunch outside today.”

 

Keith’s stomach decides at this exact moment to let out a low, hungry gurgle that makes Keith flush and Shiro raise both eyebrows. A quick laugh drops out before he can stop it. Shiro manages to muffle the chuckles that follow behind his palm. “Sounds like it wasn’t enough.”

 

“It was enough,” Keith mumbles, glaring lightly at his stomach before looking back up at Shiro. Part of his embarrassed blush has faded away but there’s still a lovely pink tint spread across his nose when he asks, “Are you free right now?”

 

Shiro nods. “Yeah. Something up?”

 

“I wanted to take you up on your offer. To teach me how to use the coffee machine and make coffee.” 

 

The hopeful lit to Keith’s question has him moving before he knows it. It’s a repeating theme with Keith.  _ Maybe part of Keith’s jump first, think later approach is rubbing off on me _ , he muses in amusement. “Sure. Are you closing any time this week? Or opening?”

 

They hammer a plan out, one that leaves Shiro eagerly anticipating the oncoming Thursday, only two days away.  _ Maybe I’ll ask Keith about the cat then _ , he wonders on the way to the shop front.  _ More chance he’ll open up to me if we’re alone _ .

 

“Thank God,” he hears from around the corner. Pidge it sounds like. She sounds utterly relieved and 100 percent done. “Take over for me before I smack someone’s head in for thinking we’ve got a secret menu.”

 

“I’ll tell Lance you blame him for starting that rumor in the first place,” Keith answers, a grin in his voice.

 

As Shiro steps into the main shop, he sees Pidge squinting suspiciously up at Keith. “What’s got you in such a good mood? Did Coran sneak you the last of the cheesecake?”

 

“Nope. Something better.”

 

Is Keith’s cryptic response which makes Pidge’s eyes narrow further and a hopeful flock of butterflies beat excitedly against his ribs. 

 

_ Did Keith just... _

 

“Oh hey Shiro.” 

 

Pidge’s greeting snaps him back to reality. He gives her a smile and a quick wave. “You can take your break now. Me and Keith can manage. Right?”

 

The waiter nods. Pidge shoots Keith one last look before brushing past Shiro, muttering, “Weirdo.” under her breath. 

 

Shiro coughs to disguise his laugh when Keith shoots her a look of his own. Which makes Keith lightly glare at him as well. Thankfully Shiro is saved by the bell, literally. The bells hanging off the front door chime as a father-daughter duo step into the stop, the daughter excitedly chattering about getting fries and ice cream for lunch. 

 

“Better get some menus to them,” Shiro offers, grabbing a pair of menu’s from behind the counter before handing them over to Keith.

 

“On it.” Keith accepts the leather-bound booklets and steps out onto the floor, his ‘customer friendly’ smile in place. 

 

Shiro watches Keith approach the pair once they’re seated and wonders if maybe instead of asking Keith about the cat, he ought to just ask Keith out on a date. He’s got a whole two days to decide what he ought do. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't feel as good as I wanted it to be :(

Thanks to the heavy clouds that’ve been hanging around since noon, the sidewalks are relatively empty on his way to the cafe. As a result, Shiro winds up standing outside the double glass doors a good ten minutes before than he intends. He tries to peek through the blinds to see if he can catch sight of Keith but all he can tell is that the counter lights are on.

 

_ Better call him _ . Shiro decides, pulling his phone out. But before he hits call, Shiro lets out a slow breath. And whispers to himself, “You got this. You’re going to teach him how to make a good cup of coffee and ask him out. Keep it simple and it’ll go great.” Shiro nods at his reflection and taps the screen.

 

A quick call later, Keith’s unlocking the door for him.“Sorry it took a while,” Keith apologizes. As he steps in, Shiro notes that Keith is still in his waiter uniform. “I was in the back making sure the lounge was clean.” 

 

“It’s alright.” Shiro smiles reassuringly, letting his eyes run over the shop while he puts his umbrella up against the wall. Everything’s closed up for the night. All the chairs are put away, the floor has been swept, and most of the lights have been turned off.

 

The only sign of life remaining are two mugs sitting next to the coffee machine. Shiro eyes the empty display case before asking, more than a little hopefully, “Don’t suppose there was any biscotti left?”

 

Keith’s laughs is two soft chuckles but they ring in Shiro’s ears louder than church bells. “I kept some for you. I thought we could eat it after you taught me how to make a latte.”

 

“Just what I had in mind,” Shiro grins in delight, tossing his jacket over on the far side of the counter before grabbing the apron Keith’s left out for him. “Okay. Let’s get started.”

 

Part of his responsibilities as the store manager and head barista include training people on how to make their drinks. It’s something he’s used to doing. Their last store manager, the one whom Shiro succeeded, had told him he had a knack for it.

 

“You’re more patient with them that the other guy at least.” Which is high praise coming from someone like Mr. Iverson. But still, there  _ have  _ been people who sorely tried his patience. Some people just lacked the capability to make a decent cup of joe. And some people just  _ wouldn’t  _ learn to follow their set of instructions, insisting that they’d rather do it their way.

 

The point Shiro is trying to make is that he’s taught a fair number of people how to do this. But Keith’s one of those rare few who takes him dead seriously. In fact, Shiro feels like  _ he’s  _ the one being judged as he slowly but surely goes through the process. He’s sure that Keith’s probably even measuring the exact amount of seconds it took him to clean the milk off the hot nozzle.

 

Once he’s done, Shiro plates his drink up before gesturing for Keith to step in. “Your turn. Show me what you got, buddy.”

 

Keith’s eyes glimmer with determination as he stares the machine down. He moves through the steps slower than Shiro, clumsy thanks to his inexperience. But he manages to do everything smoothly. Up until he gets to the part where he needs to mix the milk and coffee together. Then for some reason, Keith stops. 

 

Shiro waits, eyes ticking between the jug and the cup of coffee before asking, “Something wrong?”  

 

There’s a pause before Keith stiffly admits, “I’m not sure how make the design as pretty as you did. Could you show me how?”

 

“You sorta do it like this,” Shiro explains, miming the action.

 

But Keith shakes his head, “I won’t get it like that. Could you stand behind me and guide me?”

 

That has his eyebrows shooting up his forehead in surprise because  _ that’s  _ remarkably forward of Keith. There’s very few people Keith is comfortable allowing into his personal bubble. And this is going to be  _ really _ close.

 

_ Maybe that’s what he wants _ , Shiro realizes when he sees the soft pink flush spreading across Keith’s nose. So he moves to stand behind Keith, one hand curling around Keith’s wrist while his other cups the underside of Keith’s right elbow. Keeping his voice low, Shiro guides Keith through the simple process of of making a latte heart.

 

Standing with his chest to Keith’s back there’s several revelations that slam into Shiro’s mind simultaneously. Keith is barely a few inches short than him and he’d have to just lean down a little to kiss him. The slight brush of their forearms as Keith moves has the hair on both their arms standing. And finally, Keith keeps sneaking quick little peeks at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

Shiro however, keeps his eyes on the heart. He lets out a soft exhale when they’re done, murmuring, “Perfect.” 

 

It may be his imagination but Shiro thinks Keith presses back against him for a quick second before stepping away with a soft thanks. He admires the latte art from all angles, smiling a little before he turns to Shiro, “I guess you should taste it and tell me if it doesn’t just look pretty.”

 

Still reeling from the knowledge of how warm and  _ good  _ Keith feels pressed against his chest, Shiro can only not dumbly and move to sit on the other side of the counter while Keith plates up the biscotti. It has to be the poor lighting but Shiro swears the blush on Keith’s face has deepened. The sight of it makes him bite his smile, stop it going from growing into a foolish grin because he’s never felt more hopeful prior to asking anyone out.

 

There’s no helping the wide happy smile he gives Keith as he pushes the plate of food between them before settling into his own seat. Shiro picks up his cup, toasts Keith with it, and takes a careful sip. He hums appreciatively at the deep flavor, eyes closing of their own volition. 

 

When he opens his eyes, Keith’s staring hopefully at him. Obviously eager for Shiro’s feedback. Shiro grins and nods. “It’s good.” 

 

Keiths exhales a relieved laugh, “I’m glad! I was worried it’d...” He stops, turning his head to stare at the front door with a deep frown. 

 

The concentrated look draws Shiro’s attention away as well, eyeing the door for any disturbances which may have caught Keith’s attention. It takes him a couple of seconds, during which the soft pit-pat of a few rain drops hitting the ground turns into the steady, comforting sound of a rainstorm.

 

“About time,” Shiro remarks, placing a piece of biscotti onto his plate.

 

Nodding, Keith says, “I thought the weather guy would be wrong again but he was right for once. I’m glad I brought my umbrella today.”

 

They make small talk while taking small sips of their coffee and peck at the biscuits, blissfully caught up in their little bubble. Shiro is content to let the rest of the night pass in this warm content glow that’s surrounding them. But he would also like there to be  _ more  _ nights he can pass with Keith like this. Just them, some good food, topics of all sorts, and perhaps more.

 

It’s that desire that have him sitting up straight. Shiro waits for Keith to put his coffee down before starting. “So. There’s something I wanted to ask you. It’s...” An odd noise in the distance makes Shiro pause. He turns around, staring at the door leading to the back alley and asks, “What the hell was that? A baby?”

 

“I don’t know,” Keith glances at him as he gets on his feet. “We’d better check it out. Just in case.”

 

Shiro nods and follows Keith to the back, but not before he grabs his umbrella. When Keith gives it a questioning look, Shiro explains, “We may have to go out in the alley.” 

 

The hallway is dark, faint edges visible thanks to the light coming in from the open door. Shiro squints into the dark where he knows the backdoor is. After Keith has pushed the wedge under the door to keep it open, they walk forward. 

 

The wailing noise continues, a low, haunting sound that seems less like a baby and more like... “Wait,” Shiro pauses halfway down the hallway. “I think that’s a  _ cat _ .”

 

It takes exactly two seconds for Keith to exclaim, “Mint!” before dashing the rest of the way to the locked backdoor. Shiro jogs to catch up, watching Keith find the right key as he reassuringly talks through the door, “Hang on, girl. I’m coming.”

 

The angry wailing turns into a pitiful series of meows. The tone of which brings back the memory of the gray feline Shiro had seen Keith trying to pet. “Oh,” he exclaims as Keith sticks the key into the lock. “Is that the alley cat you were feed scraps to?” 

 

“Yeah. I was trying to ge- wait.” Keith’s hand freezes mid-twist. He stares in surprise at Shiro while the cat scratches at the door. “How do you know about that?”

 

With a repentant grin, Shiro explains how he’d seen Keith sneaking out with a plate and spied on him. Thankfully, Keith only sighs and pushes the door open with a mumbled, “I thought no one’d seen me doing that.”

 

Mint immediately pushes her way in. Her angry meowls are directed at Keith, who immediately crouches down to pet the cat. “Hey girl. How you doing?”

 

Shiro thinks she must be in a rare mood if she’s okay with Keith petting her right now.  _ Better find a towel _ , he realizes when he sees Keith hesitating to pick her up. “Hang on,” he tells the other man, heading towards the employee lounge. After turning on the lights, Shiro heads to the cupboard that houses most of the cleaning supplies. They’ve got a box of ratty old towels that aren’t good for anything anymore. But they’ll do for drying a wet cat up. 

 

He comes back with three thin towels and an apologetic smile, “It’s all we got.”

 

“It’s enough,” Keith answers, briskly rubbing the cat down. 

 

She’s quiet now but if Shiro knows anything about cats, she still pissed. But she takes her cleaning with the kind of quiet if angry dignity. Once she’s as dry as she can be, she allows Keith to wrap her up in the last towel like a cat-burrito. 

 

_ Purrito _ , Shiro’s mind supplies him with, causing him to snort. When Keith shoots him a questioning look, Shiro shakes his head. He strokes Mint’s head through the towel and asks, “Are you gonna take her home?”

 

“I’d love too but it’s really far away,” Keith hefts the cat higher in his arms. “I’m scared she’ll catch a cold on the way over. It’d be better if I could get her some place warm and dry for the night.”

 

Shiro hears opportunity knocking in that. He immediately offers, “We could go to my place? It’s a ten minute walk away. And I’ve got a hair dryer.”

 

\--

 

He’s imagined many, many scenarios which ended in Keith coming back to his apartment. But Shiro can safely say that none of them included the rescue of an angry gray cat. Shiro guides Keith towards the couch, asking, “Want me to get you a towel?”

 

Shiro’s eyes pass over Keith’s form, checking to make sure he doesn’t need a change of clothes. But he looks dry enough. His right shoulder is a little damp, along with his jeans cuffs but all in all, he looks dry. 

 

As he sits down on the couch, Keith takes the wet towel off Mint, who lets out disgruntled noises while swishing her tail against the human. Shiro notes the brown patches clinging to her fur and frowns, “Looks like she rolled around in mud.”

 

Keith realizes his as well with a small frown. “We’re gonna hafta give her a bath. I don’t suppose you’ve got a bathtub?”

 

“I’ve got a large sink?”

 

“Hot water?”

 

When Shiro nods, Keith turns to Mint. “Sorry about this.”

 

\--

 

Less than fifteen minutes later, Keith is frantically repeating the same apology over and over again to Shiro as he gently tapes a bandage across Shiro’s nose. He’s not sure what stings more, his pride or his nose. 

 

“I think that’s gonna leave a mark,” Keith worriedly points out, applying gently pressure to either end of the bandage before pulling back. 

 

On the other end of the sofa, now completely clean and fluffy, Mint sits with her paws under her and stares at Shiro. As he eyes her, Shiro mumbles, “I don’t think she likes me.” 

 

“She doesn’t know you yet. Just give her some time,” Keith turns towards the cat, running his fingers over his back. The cat’s closes her pale green eyes, lazy contentment rolling off her as she allows herself to be petting. But Shiro finds his attention being drawn to the small white puff of foam sitting on Keith’s hoodie collar.

 

He snorts, wondering how the heck had some of the foam wound up there. “Don’t move.” Shiro tells Keith before swiping the foam off, fingertips brushing against the other man’s hair. He shows the bit of foam off to Keith, teasing him, “Didn’t clean up properly.”

 

Keith stares at the foam in surprise, hands immediately going back to check for more as he groans. “I thought I got it all!” he grumbles, cheeks turning pink. Shiro’s sure he’s thinking about the sight he’d made after they’d gotten Mint washed. Not only had they been half soaked, but to add insult to injury, foam dotted their hair and tops in large patches. He supposes that was bound to happen when you were too busy trying to hold a squirming cat down. You forget to pay attention to what’s happening to your clothes.

 

He quickly reassures Keith, “That was the last of it. You’re okay now.” Keith doubtfully swipes a hand across his head but when he finds nothing, nods slowly. 

 

Mint flops down on her side, facing the TV while her tail thumps against the couch. Shiro eyes the cat and her paws, sighing as he realizes he’ll have to go to the hospital tomorrow to make sure he won’t need a tetanus injection. The reminder makes his wound itch. 

 

When Shiro touches the bridge of his nose, Keith exhales, “I’m really sorry about that.”

 

“It’s okay. It’s not like you told her to scratch me. I should have known better.”

 

And honestly, he should have. Shiro had seen the laid back ears, heard the warning yowls, and noted her generally angry body language. He should have kept more of a distance from the cat. 

 

“Still. I feel a little bit responsible.” Keith shifts, fully facing Shiro, eyes burning bright with determination. “Let me make it up to you.”

 

With a surprised blink and a laugh, Shiro says, “You don’t have too.”

 

“But I  _ want _ too.” The firmness in Keith’s tone doesn’t leave Shiro any room to say no. And any desire to  _ say  _ no flies out the window as Keith says, “Let me take you out to dinner.”

 

There goes his breath, cleaned punched out of his lungs. Shiro gapes in surprise at Keith, who continues to stare at him, pink flooding his face. “Like a date?” Shiro finds himself asking, color rushing to his cheeks as well. When Keith nods in affirmation, butterflies burst to life inside him. He beams at the other man, saying, “I’d love too.”

 

Relief flashes over Keith’s face before he asks, “Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Mint lets out a huff like she can’t believe their idiocy before closing her eyes. Shiro eyes her, checks the clock hanging on the wall above the TV. It’s well past 10. He glances back at Keith, who is stroking Mint’s back in slow sweeps. His eyes go to the living room window. From the sound of things the rain has gotten worse. He can’t in good conscious let Keith go home in this weather. 

 

Shiro clears his throat to catch Keith’s attention, and when he has it, says, “How about you spend the night? I don’t think the storm’s gonna let up anytime soon. Plus,” Shiro eyes Mint before giving Keith a wry smile, “I think I’m gonna need someone to help me be friends with her.”

 

Keith ducks his head but Shiro catches the edges of his smile anyways. He sees the silent shaking of Keith’s shoulders and wonders what’s so funny about what he said? 

 

When Keith looks up, he sees Shiro’s confused expression. And grins again. “It’s funny. You get along with everyone straight away but not Mint.”

 

“I thought you said she was just shy!”

 

“She is. But it’s still funny.” Keith’s smile softens in gratitude. “And thanks. I’d hate going back home in this weather.” 

 

Relieved, Shiro pushes himself up to his feet. “I’ll get you a pillow and some blankets. Maybe a change of clothes?”

 

Keith glances down at his still damp clothes and makes a face. “That’d be nice yeah. If it’s not too much trouble, could I take a shower too? I smell like wet cat.”

 

That’s a good point. Shiro stops himself from reflexively sniffing his sleeve just in time. Instead he nods and gestures for Keith to follow, “Right over here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I'll write a third part for this. I think I should...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward a year in the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Inspired by this NSFW set of images >u> ](http://pinfuyu.tumblr.com/post/156442810609/warning-nsfw-ish-sheithmore-my-last-piece-for)

http://pinfuyu.tumblr.com/post/156442810609/warning-nsfw-ish-sheithmore-my-last-piece-for

When he hears the front door opening, Keith forgets about his vow not to leave the kitchen until the contents of the three opened boxes are in their rightful places. Instead he jumps to his feet with a grin. But Mint is a step ahead of him, already meowing at the door as it opens up. 

Keith hops over the boxes and cross the floor to greet his boyfriend who struggles to balance their dinner and not trip over the cat that’s weaving between his legs.

“Shit!” Shiro swears as the six pack of beer begins to slide off the pizza box but Keith’s already there. He quickly grabs the beer with one hand and steadies the pizza with the other, palm pressing against Shiro’s chilly hand. He grins at Shiro’s relieved exhale, “Nice catch.”

“Thanks.” Pushing himself up to his tip toes, Keith plants a firm kiss on Shiro’s cool lips. Their first kiss in their new apartment. It sends a tiny excited thrill through him. He takes his hand back, fingers dragging against the back of Shiro’s hand, before placing it on the older man’s shoulder to bring him in closer.

From the floor, Mint meows and paws at Keith’s leg, demanding her share of the pizza. Keith ignores her, blinking instead at Shiro’s damp shoulder. “Is it raining outside?”

“Just started. I got home right on time.” 

Curiously, Keith turns towards the nearest window and strains his hearing. For a long moment he can’t hear anything over the sound of the radio playing Top-40 on the kitchen counter. But then the rain picks up, the pitter-patter of water droplets easily discernable over the music. Keith lets out an amused laugh, shaking his head as he takes the pizza off Shiro’s hand. He can’t believe the odds of this. 

As Shiro hands his jacket up, he asks, “What’s so funny?”

“It’s raining. On our anniversary. Just like it did on our first date.” Keith places the pizza on the counter before opening a cabinet to grab some plates. Instead of crockery, he finds himself staring at a blender. With a tiny shake of the head, Keith takes a step to the left and pulls the door open. 

Gotta remember this, he tells himself while pulling two plates out. He turns back, snorting in amusement at the sight of Mint standing on her hind legs in a vain attempt to reach the pizza. Keith pets her head and tells her, “Hang on.”

While Keith is busy with getting their food ready, Shiro shucks off his blazer. Keith needs to pause a moment and admire the sight of Shiro in a proper suit. He’s changed jobs in the year since they’ve been together. Shiro now works as Marketing Team Lead for some consulting start-up that’s a ten minute walk away from the cafe. 

His leaving the cafe has lessened his enjoyment of work but Keith can’t begrudge Shiro for availing a great job opportunity. It’s thanks to Shiro’s better paying job that they’ve managed to afford this new apartment. 

Shiro eyes the three open boxes lying in the middle of the kitchen. When his gaze travels to the boxes stacked on the dining table and the bigger mess sprawled across the living room, Keith feels an embarrassed flush spread across his face. 

“Sorry about the mess out here. I started unpacking the living room first but then I thought it was more important we get the kitchen set up before anything else so I got started on that.”

But Shiro shakes his head, stepping over the boxes and sliding an arm around Keith’s waist. “I’m the one who should apologize.” He presses a quick kiss to the younger man’s hair. “I should have been here helping you instead of being at work.”

“You’re in the middle of an important project. It can’t be helped.” Keith reassures him, palm stroking lines into Shiro’s back. “I didn’t mind it.”

Shiro still frowns. “Still. You had to do all this yourself. It makes me feel bad.”

He presses a quick kiss to Shiro’s down turned lips and murmurs, “Stop worrying about it. I told you I don’t mind.” 

With a soft exhale, Shiro’s expression softens, much to Keith’s relief. They’re quiet for a long moment, smiling softly at each other. But the moment is broken when Keith’s stomach lets out a hungry growl. 

Keith’s face scrunches into an embarrassed expression while Shiro laughs. “Time to eat.” But then he glances at the kitchen before suggesting, “Why don’t we eat in the living room?” 

Keith glances at the coffee table and the pile of crumpled up newspapers on top of it before nodding. That’s easier to clean up than the dining table that’s got a stack of boxes on it. As Shiro goes to clean up the table, Keith stacks the plates and beer on top of the pizza before trotting over into the room. Once Shiro is done shoving the newspaper into smaller balls and cramming them into the nearest empty box, Keith sets the table. So to speak. 

Just as he’s about to sit on the couch and flip the pizza box open, Shiro snakes an arm around his hips and pulls him down to the floor. “Cozier this way,” he tells Keith with a kiss before handing him a beer. On the table, sitting inches away from the closed pizza box, Mint shoots them judgemental looks. 

“Mmm, it feels that way.” Keith temporarily ignores the beer, leaning in to kiss Shiro’s neck playfully. He plants the kiss right underneath Shiro’s ear, a spot he knows will make Shiro shiver. Sure enough, Shiro twitches with a laugh, lightly nudging Keith away. Keith grins unrepentantly, shifting up to his knees to open the pizza box. 

The smell hits him first. It’s warm and delicious, causing Keith’s stomach to let out another groan. Eagerly, Keith grabs a plate and slides a slice onto it. “This was a great idea.” He breaks part of the crust off and offers it to the gray cat impatiently waiting for her share. She’s up on all fours and happily munching on the bread within seconds. 

Shifting by his side, Shiro lets out a noise that says he only partially agrees with Keith. As his body brushes against Keith’s while taking a slice for himself, Keith takes the chance to lean questioningly against Shiro and ask, “You don’t think so?”

There’s a wry, sad edge to Shiro’s smile. “It’s our first year anniversary and we’re sitting in our apartment having pizza and beer for dinner. I’d wanted to take you out to a nice restaurant to celebrate.”

Keith leans back against the couch, sitting shoulder to shoulder next to his boyfriend. He knocks their knees together before gently reminding him. “But we’re sitting in our apartment. That’s a nice way to celebrate our one year anniversary too.”

He’s pleased to see the self-deprecating smile fading away into something more genuine. Something small but happy. With a satisfied smile of his own, Keith presses closer against Shiro’s side before taking a large bite of the pizza. The spicy flavors taste like heaven to him. He groans appreciatively through the first few bites, swallowing hurriedly before taking a larger bite.

Shiro laughs at his actions, teasing him, “Easy there! The pizza isn’t gonna run away.” Mint drops down to the floor. She walks up to Shiro’s left and rubs her head against his elbow, meowing for more. The pleading meows make Shiro laugh again. “Greedy little baby,” he teases the cat before offering her some more bread. 

“I know. I just haven’t had anything to eat all day.” Keith gestures at Shiro to pass him a beer. A sharp hiss escapes the bottle as Shiro twists the lid. It’s a deeply satisfying sounds that has Keith relaxing in his spot. The only thing more satisfying is the first deep sip Keith takes of the cool liquid. 

They make small talk as they eat, legs getting tangled up the longer they sit on the floor. Mint gradually wanders away, leaving behind a small piece of bread that she’d deemed unsatisfactory. Keith can’t help but think how perfect this scenario is. Despite the mess, despite the fact that there’s still so much work to be done, this is the perfect first anniversary in his eyes. 

All I needed was Shiro, he muses happily, wrapping his arm around Shiro’s waist. The arm around his shoulders tightens minutely, Shiro continuing to talk about his team and how well they’re progress with their work. Outside the rain continues to fall, tapping away at the windows at a comforting beat. They’ve both had beer each and are sharing the third, holding it between them as they talk.

But eventually the conversation drifts away into pleasant silence. Keith finds himself humming quietly to the song on the radio, feeling at peace with the world. He smiles when Shiro nuzzles into his hair. “What’s the song?”

“Don’t know. It’s played a couple of times on this channel since this morning. It’s nice isn’t it?”

“Mmm,” Shiro offers non-committedly, pressing increasingly lingering kiss on Keith’s neck. “I think I like you singing it more. No offense to the guys who sang it.”

Laughing, Keith turns his body towards Shiro. He catches the grin being directed his way and grins back, arms sliding around the other man’s shoulders. The arm around his shoulder tightens and brings him in closer. “It’s not like you’re biased or anything,” Keith teases, pressing gently bopping their noses. 

Pressed chest to chest, Shiro’s deep hum reverberates deep inside of Keith. A shiver runs through him when Shiro shifts as well, sliding his knee up between Keith’s thighs. The beer bottle clunks softly against the table as Shiro puts it away. And now Keith is the subject of Shiro’s full attention. 

Keith exhales slow and deep, watching Shiro’s hand move up to touch his face. His palms are warm now, the fingertips smelling of pizza. Keith presses kisses to each finger because he can. When he looks back at Shiro, he finds himself the recipient of a familiar heated look. One that promises a night of playful and intense debauchery if they let things escalate.

His breath hitches as broad hands sweep his hair off his face. Heat starts to pool in the pit of his stomach when Shiro’s hands begin to drift. Keith finds himself chasing after the fire that Shiro’s sparked to life in him, pushing the man back before climbing into Shiro’s lap. He trembles when Shiro’s hands slide down his back to cup his ass. The squeeze that follows is like a splash of gasoline on a camp fire. The flames rise up with a flash, sparks spitting outside the safety ring only to catch on a few blades of grass.

Keith forgets about their conversation, more keen on kissing Shiro. A happy noise catches in his throat when Shiro uses his hands to pull Keith closer, grinding their crotches together. Keith’s patience burns, the fuse growing shorter and shorter with every kiss. The small upthrust of Shiro’s hips that make their hardening cocks grind together sets fire to the powder keg.

He moans throatily against Shiro’s chin, rocking down hard into the other man before pleading, “Takashi. I need more.”

“Put your arms around me.” 

Shiro’s voice is low and rough. It saps Keith’s strength even as he obediently wraps his arms around the older man. He feels his bones turning to liquid when Shiro smoothly rises up to his feet with Keith in his arms. 

“Fuck,” Keith can’t help but groan helplessly, curling his legs around Shiro’s hips. He tends to forget that Shiro’s strong enough to do that.

A biting kiss follows, pulling a breathless moan from Keith. “Like that?” Shiro huskily asks.

He figures the best way to answer that is to rub his obviously hard dick against Shiro’s body. Shiro’s knee connects with the couch followed by a sharp curse against Keith’s chin. 

One day, Keith swears to himself as he impatiently noses Shiro’s open collar down to suck a red mark into his skin. His hands hurriedly work on unbuttoning Shiro’s shirt, craving skin on skin contact. One day I’m going to do the same to him.

Shiro brings them into the bedroom, the sound of the rain louder inside the dark room. Faint light pours in through the open window, highlighting Shiro’s form as he carefully lays him down on the bed. Keith shivers against the cool sheets. He relaxes his grip, letting his hands roam over Shiro’s form as he crawls on top of him.

Their kisses turn languid but are no less deep than before. They’re both tapping into a deeper passion that they’ve cultivated over a year of loving each other. Keith tugs Shiro’s shirt out of his pants and sighs happily when he touches warm skin. His teeth capture a kiss-swollen lip, suckling on the flesh when Shiro’s hands push Keith’s red hoodie up, up, up.

Keith gets one arm out of the hoodie but that’s as far as Shiro goes. He bunches the rest of the soft, worn material under Keith’s chin before going down to tug on the jeans Keith’s wearing. He knows he should return the favor. But it’s hard to get his brain working when the golden fog of desire has settled so deeply on his consciousness. It’s easier, better to just lie back and enjoy the sight Shiro makes. 

Keith licks his lips, catching some spit and swallowing it as he watches Shiro pull a condom out of his back pocket. The foil makes a soft noise when Shiro holds it between his teeth, freeing his hands up to tug his tie off with a few angry pulls while his other hand tries to unzip Keith’s jeans.. 

“Have you been carrying that around all day?” Keith offers Shiro a hand to get his jeans button open.

Shiro’s grin is all teeth, canines flashing hungrily down at Keith. “You didn’t think we wouldn’t fuck our first night here?”

There’s a whimper hiding under his tongue, too shy to come out between them. Keith swallows the sound down, trying to will strength into his body but there’s none to be found. The breath in his lungs is knocked out when Shiro’s hands tug his jeans off. But not all the way off. No, the heavy material hangs off his right leg that Shiro presses back around his waist.

He feels weak watching Shiro rip the condom open, all impatience and desire. But Keith pushes himself up to his elbows somehow, taking the rubber out of Shiro’s fingers. 

“Let me,” he says against Shiro’s lips, continuing to kiss him as his fingers pull Shiro out of his underwear. Keith takes strength from Shiro’s sharp inhale, pressing open mouthed kisses up to his ear. He catches the flesh between his teeth and lips, worrying it tenderly as he gives the hardening flesh in his hand a few long strokes before snapping the condom on.

He keeps his hand around Shiro, stroking him in easy, long strokes meant to tease. Keith laugh-groans when Shiro pushes him down. “Tell me you unpacked the lube.” 

The breathless plea pulls a louder laugh from Keith’s chest. “Second drawer.” He tells his boyfriend, gesturing over at the side table. While Shiro grabs the lube, Keith takes the chance to kick his jeans off before hooking his fingers into his underwear. He’s got them halfway down his thighs when Shiro’s hand presses against his hand.

Keith blinks up in confusion, yelping when Shiro pulls his legs up. His dick slaps against his stomach with a soft, wet noise that sets Keith’s face on fire. With his calves resting against Shiro’s broad shoulders there’s nowhere for him to go. Not that he wants to go anywhere when he sees Shiro wetting his fingers.

“Like this,” Shiro says, waiting for Keith to nod in agreement before pressing closer. 

The first touch of slick fingers against his hole have Keith tensing up. Breathe, he reminds himself, exhaling a second before the tip of a finger breaches him. Keith tells himself to focus on keeping his breathing steady, on the enjoyable feeling of Shiro’s finger slowly pushing in. Not how frustrating it is that his underwear is restricting how much he can spread his legs. 

Keith raises his hands, sweeping Shiro’s fringe off his face so that he can see his expression clearly. His fingers tighten every time gray eyes dip down to see thick fingers thrusting inside of Keith. They tighten again when those same fingers brush teasingly against his prostate. Keith fails to keep his eyes open, biting down moans when Shiro curls his fingers and rubs that pleasure inducing spot over and over again until precome is dripping down Keith’s abs.

He’s begging before he knows what he’s doing, drooling into his hoodie while Shiro pushes a third finger in. Keith keens at the burn, clawing at Shiro best he can. “Takashi. Takashi....” he begs, reaching between his legs to touch himself.

But Shiro’s got other plans. Keith’s barely gotten a few strokes in before he’s pulling his fingers out. A strangled noise rattles in his chest at the sudden emptiness but it turns into a drawn out cry when Shiro pushes the tip of his dick in. Keith’s thighs tremble as Shiro bends him in half, toes curling in anticipation. 

Shiro curls his hand in Keith’s hoodie, face inches away from Keith’s. His eyes check Keith over before he asks, “Still good?”

Nodding, Keith gives Shiro’s arms a quick squeeze before moving them lower. Touching his thighs before whispering, “Would feel better if you were fucking me.”

“Baby....” The pet name is a thready exhale that blows past Keith’s cheek, causing him to shiver. He licks his lips and squeeze down on Shiro’s cock. That’s all the encouraging Shiro needs. But rather than the hard fucking Keith expected, Shiro starts slow. He pulls out carefully, waiting a second with just the tip inside Keith, before sliding back in.

Over and over again until Keith’s digging his nails into Shiro’s thighs, begging, “Come on Shiro. Please. Stop teasing me!”

His pleas are cut short with a hard kiss and a harder thrust. Keith keens. He cries out against Shiro’s mouth, head tilting back as each short thrust drags Shiro’s dick against his prostate. There’s not enough oxygen in the room. Keith’s burning up from the inside out. Shiro’s saying something but Keith can’t hear it over the sound of the fire crackling against his ear drums.

Keith knows he’s being too loud because his throat is growing scratchy. Good thing the bedroom’s on the corner of the building so they don’t have to worry about neighbors. Not that that would make Keith be quiet because he knows Shiro loves it when he’s loud. He just wishes he could move. That he wasn’t at Shiro’s mercy. 

But there’s something to be said to being trapped like this. Just the way Shiro’s sweat slick abs feel against his throbbing dick. Keith writhes, raking his nails against muscled thighs, pleading, “I’m so close Shiro. I need... you gotta...”

Slick fingers wrap around his dick. Jerk him off with a hard and rapid pace that have him arching his back with a yell. Something tears as he comes, thighs trembling and jerking against Shiro’s body. Next to his ear, Shiro moans his name and speeds up his thrusts. Keith’s still trying to catch his breath when Shiro comes with a throaty cry, body jerking as he slams onto Keith one last time.

Keith groans as he takes on all of Shiro’s weight. “Shiro. I’m getting a cramp.”

With a curse and an apology, Shiro moves off him. Keith lets out a sad noise when Shiro pulls out but it’s followed by a louder and more relieved noise when Shiro peels his underwear off. Keith doesn’t exactly let his legs flop on the bed but...

Shiro laughs, shifting off the bed as he takes the used condom off. “You okay?”

“So much,” Keith laughs, shoving his hoodie off before realizing he needs to clean his chest up. “Can you pass me the tissues?”

After he’s tossed the condom away and taken his clothes off, Shiro looks at where Keith is pointing and plucks two tissues out of the box. But rather than handing them over, he sits down on the bed and wipes Keith’s torso clean. Once he’s done, Shiro drapes himself over Keith’s body. Settling down with a warm kiss to the center of his chest.

Keith combs his hair through Shiro’s hair with a grin. “Happy?” 

“So happy,” Shiro hums.

From the doorway, Mint meows her displeasure. The pair looks up as one, watching their gray cat patter up to the bed before sitting down next to Shiro’s shoes and meowing again as she demands more food.

After exchanging a look and a laugh, Shiro pats Keith’s side. “You stay. I’ll see what she wants and close all the lights.”

“Hurry back,” Keith urges, turning on his side to watch Shiro walk out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Pin shared another art that made me slap my cheek and go "O-oh NO! I gotta write more for this verse!" so expect a part 2 where Shiro teaches Keith the fine art of coffee making (watch me wing that part) and take care of a wet kitty :D


End file.
